


Changing Her Major to Mabel

by sunkelles



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F, Fear of Coming Out, Femslash, Gay Straight Alliance, Lesbian Pacifica Northwest, Pacifica has a huge crush, Pansexual Mabel Pines, homophobic parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-27
Updated: 2015-08-27
Packaged: 2018-04-17 13:47:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4668920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunkelles/pseuds/sunkelles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>the short college au where a closeted Pacifica meets Mabel, who's out and proud about her pansexuality.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Changing Her Major to Mabel

**Author's Note:**

> Super short, and probably not all that great. This is the first gravity falls fic that I've ever written, though, and the first fic that I've been able to write since going to college so here you go
> 
> I hope someone likes it

When Pacifica was in high school, she told herself that college would be different. She would study what she wanted to study. She would come out of the closet and find cool queer friends and date some pretty girls, and most of all, she would get out from under her parents’ thumb.

Now, Pacifica’s a junior with half of her degree in finance completed, and she wonders where all of that enthusiasm and drive went. She likes business well enough, and she’s damn good at it, but she wishes that she could break away from what her parents want her to be, at least a little.

She goes to the back to school clubs fair because she always does. She never joins any clubs that aren’t related to business, but when she goes she thinks that she might join an a capella group or a book club or maybe even gsa. She doesn’t, and she won’t, but it feels nice to see that those things still exist.

She walks around a bit, trying to look confident in a “don’t fucking talk to me” sort of way. Apparently, her resisting bitch face doesn’t work on overly enthusiastic brunettes.

“Hey,” the girl says as she bounces over. She trips, and ends up shoving the rainbow flier in Pacifica’s face.

 

"Oh god," she says, trying to help get it off, "I'm sorry-" Pacifica pries the flier off of her face, and finds herself face to face with the other girl. 

"Shit," she thinks, "she's really cute." She blushes at her own unwanted thought, and then crumples the piece of paper angrily in her hand. She clutches it tightly to her side. 

"Sorry," she says, "this really wasn't the first impression I intended to make." 

"I'd expect not," Pacifica mumbles, but the other girl either doesn't notice or doesn't care. 

"So," she asks, sending her a little smile, "would you like to join gsa?" Pacifica knows that she should have expected this with the rainbow flier, but she still freezes up nervously. 

“No,” Pacifica says quickly. She wonders, worriedly, how the other girl was able to tell that she’s not straight.

“Come on,” she says, “we need people. The school’s considering cutting our funding in half if we don’t get more kids to come out.”

“Come out?” Pacifica asks, and she feels her cheeks blush red.

“Well,” the other girl says, blushing even redder than Pacifica is, “not necessarily come out. Just come to the meetings. You don’t have to be out to come. You can even come if you’re both straight and cis and everything.”

“Please?” the girl asks, “please, please, please come?”

“Alright,” Pacifica says, before she’s even decided to, “what time?”

“Tuesdays at seven,” she says, sending Pacifica a bright smile. Pacifica feels her heart melt a little bit, and she knows that she’s screwed.

“What’s your name?” Pacifica asks.  

“Mabel Pines,” she says.

“I’m Paz,” she replies. She hasn’t used the nickname in forever. She tells herself that she uses it for solely pragmatic reasons. No matter how cute she is, Pacifica doesn’t want Mabel spreading it around campus that Pacifica Northwest of all people is going to gsa. That will bring up awkward coming out questions she isn’t ready to answer, and possibly alert her parents. Pacifica might be the biggest lesbian to walk the earth, but she isn’t ready for people to know yet, especially not her parents. .

But half of the reason that she she says the nickname, even though she’d never admit it,  is because she would really, really like to be close to Mabel.

“Like the candy?” Mabel asks with a little grin.

“Um,” Pacifica says, “yeah.

“I might have to knit you a sweater with that on it,” she says. Pacifica glances at Mabel’s pink sweater, and notices that the words “The world’s okayest pansexual” are embroidered on it in blue and yellow letters.

“I’ll see you Tuesday, Paz,” Mabel says with a big old grin, and Pacifica knows that she is well and truly fucked.

She has a crush on a girl who might like her back, and now she’s gotten herself sucked into gsa.

Her parents are going to find out, disinherit her, and then blackball her in the business world. She clutches the gsa flier, and can feel her breathing speeding up as her anxiety grows. Pacifica has almost worked herself into a nervous frenzy by the time that Mabel comes bouncing back.

She clutches her phone and says, “Sorry, I didn’t catch your number.” Mabel’s phone case is rainbow, and has her initials bedazzled on the back. It seems just perfect for her, and almost sickeningly adorable.

“That’s because I didn’t give it,” Pacifica retorts. She curses herself internally. Her defense mechanism against girls that she likes has always been insulting them to keep the, at bay. She's tried to get over some of that, but she hasn't had much success.

Mabel sends her what can only be described as a sad puppy dog look. Her eyes are a chocolate brown and big adorable and- Pacifica’s a lot of things, but she finds that she’s not strong enough to resist that look. She rattles off her digits, and Mabel beams as she types them in.

“See you later, Paz,” Mabel says, and then she leaves, probably for good this time. A few minutes later, Pacifica’s phone buzzes. The text is from an unknown number, but Pacifica doesn’t have to be a detective to figure out who sent it. The entire message is comprised of brightly colored heart emojis surrounding the time and place of gsa meetings.

Pacifica’s heart does a little somersault, and she curses it.

  
She is totally, completely, and utterly fucked, but she doesn’t find herself minding nearly as much as she should.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah the title is a reference to the song from Fun Home. I don't own that either.


End file.
